


The Taming of the Wild

by Sovereign16



Category: The Stepford Wives (2004)
Genre: Breast Expansion, F/M, Mind Control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 13:41:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9823064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sovereign16/pseuds/Sovereign16
Summary: Set 8 years after the event of the film  only with a different ending,  in this story Mike is not a robot and he figures out that Joanna is not a Stepford wife . He manages to stop Walter and has him killed . He then shuts down  Claire and converts Joanna into his new Stepford wifeAmy is an animal rights activist who after some trouble with the law  is now forced to live in Stepford with her estranged husband , but as the days go by Amy begins to notice that she seems to be changing , Can she escape from Stepford before she loses herself completely





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

“That stupid nutjob” Amy muttered to herself as she sat in alone in the interrogation room waiting for the police to return . She knew right from the start not to trust that anarchist wannabe but did anyone listen to her. It was supposed to be just a simple break in, they would break in to the test lab at night and release the animals from captivity , no one was supposed to be hurt. That was until Nick decides to plant a bomb in the lab and blow the place to Kingdom Come . 

But that stupid bastard wanted to make a show of force and got himself blow up for his troubles because he could even make a bomb properly. Now 3 of her friends are in critical condition in the hospital, her animal rights group the Children of Gaia has been branded a terrorist organisation and she’s facing 20 to life in a federal prison. There’s no way her situation could get any worse 

“Quite the mess you’ve gotten yourself into huh babe”said a familiar and unwelcome voice. Amy looked up to see the smug smiling face of her soon to be expected husband John enter the room . She had met John in college, she was studying ecological and he was studying Genetics . They fell in love fairly quickly and for 3 years they were the happiest couple on the face of the planet. That all changed when John’s father Malcom offered him a position in his company . Head of Scientific research, it was the John’s dream job and he took it in an instant. 

That job was the dead of their marriage and the end of their love. Malcom was to put it bluntly a Savage, he was a game hunter and held incredibly dated beliefs about women and their roles in society . Soon enough John began to pick up his father’s bad traits which had managed to shake off by the time she meet him in college. Once he had been an idealist who wanted to use his research to save the planet . Now he hunted endangered animals for fun and cares only for profit .

“You’ve certainly found yourself in a mountain of trouble “ he said sitting down across from her at the steel table. “Breaking an entering , destruction of property, terrorism, trying to destroy my lab , don’t worry I forgive you for that “ he said reaching out to touch her hand in a faux attempt at comforting her . She pulled backed and said sarcastically “Congratulations on the promotion , sorry to hear about your father “

“Honey , I know things haven’t been greater between us since I took that job but I’ve changed, I am now head of Algrave incorporated since my father’s passing and I’ve taken in a whole new direction, we’re now developing nanites that can breakdown pollution and waste products, we’re cloning endangered animals and working on gene therapies to help with genetic disease , I thought you’d be proud of me “ he said adding a not of a plea to the last part 

“You just don’t get it done you ?” she asked rhetorically “Nature doesn’t need your transhumanist, Dr frankenstein interference, if people like you and your father didn’t exploit the planet for profit their wouldn’t be any need for people like me “she said with venom in every word  
He sat there with an expressionless look on his face before saying “Last month my company saved the Siberian Tiger from extinction via cloning , how many species have you and your little group saved “ he asked with a snide tone . She did not respond. “Cause from I’m sitting it looks like all you’ve accomplished is damaging my lab and injuring your friends, which is actually what I’m here to talk to you about “he continued 

“Look I told the cops , none of us knew Nick had the bomb , I even tried to stop him but..”she started to explain but her ex husband interrupted her “Let me stop you there and tell you what you’re options are , you can go to jail for 20 years , maybe 10 if you give us information on your group “ . Amy did not like the thought of going to jail and seeing her friends punished for one psychos actions and all their hard work destroyed. 

“Or option 2” John said .” Which is?” Amy asked . John stood up and began what was obviously a well prepared sales pitch. “Amy despite everything that’s happened between us I still love you and I want to save our marriage, which is why I used every favour and resources at my disposal to get you this second option which I feel will kill two birds with one stone . 6 months of house arrest under my supervision “  
“You want me to live with you again !” Amy said shocked, she remembered why she left him in the first place, he had tried to bring a tiger skin rug into their house and it was so horrifying that she left with a second thought and never looked back. Now this creep wanted her to live with him again.

“That’ll happen when snowboarding becomes the National sport of Hell” Amy replied . “ We wouldn’t be living in my father’s mansion, I’ve found us a new home in a nice little community in the country and not only that I’ll sweeten the deal . If by the end of the 6 month you still want a divorce , I’ll sign the divorce papers and the deed of this house over to you and you’ll see me again John offered sitting down across from her.  
She looked at him and was disgusted by the idea of being in the same room as someone so loathsome let alone living with them but this truly was the best deal she was going to get , she got no jail time , she doesn’t have to sell out any of her friends and she gets a house and a divorce out of it . She sighs answers “Fine, where is this house?”

“In a little town called Stepford” John answered smiling.


	2. Welcome to Stepford

Amy sat in the back of the car that drove her to her new home and her head was throbing. She had had this headache since they had left the police station. She hadn't even been allowed to go home and pack , she had been kept overnight while John gathered her things and then he , a police escorts and Amy began the long and silent drive to Stepford. 

"Ok we're nearly here "John proclaimed as the car turned . Amy who had tried to nap this entire car ride now opened her eyes and looked out the window. The sun stung her sore eyes at first but once she got a chance to adjust she saw Stepford for the first time and it shocked her.

The entire town had a bizarre almost bleached looked to it , as if someone had purged it of anything that would be regarded as less than perfect, the houses where all beautiful and modern without any damage and the lawns and gardens where completely neat and orderly without a single blade of grass out of place. The lathes did not have many people on them but Amy saw a very gawky looking teenage boys walking down the path with two incredibly attractive teenage girls , one on each arm. This shocked Amy , not just because this kid looked like a character from Revenge of the Nerds and these girls looked like Supermodels but their outfits were eye-catching to say the least. The boy was wearing jeans and a tshirt but the girls were wearing what looked like the type of school uniforms you'd see in a porno film with an incredibly short skirt, knee high sockings with pink ribbons on the ends and a white shirt tied off at the end exposing their novels and barely able to contain their enormous breasts. 

Amy could barely believe what she was seeing until the next house , in the garden where a man and a woman, the woman was mowing the lawn in a tight white sundress with really showed off her figure. The man was laying on a sunchair and appeared to be snapping his fingers . A second woman came out of the house wearing a French maid outfit that looked like it should have been a Halloween customers and brought over to him a tray containing a beer and a sandwich. The man had a large beer belly and looked like an absolute slop whereas the women looked like they should be posing for Victoria secret . As the car drove away from this house Amy noticed the man indicating to his crotch , the woman moved and got down on her knees just as the car pulled out of sight 

"What the hell?" Amy muttered under her breath . "Something wrong honey? " John asked with a jolly tone of voice . "Neither of you noticed anything weird with this place , like that last house we drove past and don't call me honey " Amy responded with frustration at the last part .

"People in Stepford are a lot more open mind than people think , no judgements here "John said with a cheery tone. "Lucky , my wife won't even let me give her a peck on the cheek , is this the house?" the police escort said before asking . "Yeah this is the one " John replied as the car pulled into a house 

Amy was feeling very self conscious for the first time in her life , while appearance had never really matter to her before if all the woman of Stepford were so angelic in appearance she was going to stand out like a sore thumb , while by no means fat she was a little flabby and not very tall and with pasty skin and poor complexion and hair which no longer could grow very long with getting slip ends due to years of dyeing it constantly. She instead opted to keep it short , about shoulder length. Not that she would want to fit in with this Stepford dullards, most of them looked like the type of rich idiot who lived in their little bubble existence and didn't care about what was going on with the planet .

'Still while I'm here I might as well make some friends' Amy thought as the car pulled to a halt just in time to see the moving trucks pull out . The cop brought her instead the house and John followed . The officer activated the ankle monitor and then explained how it worked " Now for the next 6 months this will keep track of you at all times , if you try to step out beyond your front lawn then you're going to be joining your friends for the next 10-15 years in prison , understood ?" 

"Yes " Amy replied quietly. "And don't try to tamper with it cause that will get you 20 years " the officer said. "We understand ,thank you officer " John said and escorted the officer out . Once he was finished John turned back to her and asked "Quite the place right?"

Amy looked at the inside of the house for the first time, it was huge, each room looked like it was bigger than her first apartment , only John could have been able to afford this place. Amy was pondering how much she could actually get for the house once her house arrest is over and she has the house and a husband free existence when she hears a knock on the front door 

"Great must be the welcome wagon " Amy said sarcastically channeling her inner Daria . John went to open the door and reveal the most beautiful woman either of them had ever seen. She had long thick hair the colour of gold that fell in slight gentle curls down to her exposed shoulder blades. Her face was smooth and flawless with slightly plump ruby red lips that curved into a soft , flirtatious smile, she was wearing a short dress that showed off her long smooth legs and hourglass figure. Their was opening in the chest which showed off the impressive cleavage of her G cup breasts that somehow did not sag and throw off her balance. She was like a sex goddess in human form . Her aquamarine eyes quickly scanned Amy and John before saying in breathy voice 

" Hello, I'm Mrs Wellington and I'd like to welcome you both to Stepford "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes that is Joanna, she now a full Stepford wife and married to Mike, I'll explain in later chapters


	3. Chapter 3

Amy was completely speechless as the woman at her doorstep turned to her former husband and said " You must Mr Harris , my husband has been looking forward to speaking to you in person"

"Oh, is he with you ?" John asked with the largest of smiles of his face as he not so subtly checked out Mrs Wellington, Amy rolled her eyes. Mrs Wellington blushed as replied "Oh no , he's at our house , the large on the hill, you can't miss it, if you'd like to to go see him ,I'd be more than happy to keep your wife company "

"I'm not his wife and I don't need anyone to keep me company , I'll come with you " Amy said before remembering her ankle monitor and the fact that she could not leave the house. This annoyed her to no end, her headache was getting worse and she didn't want to be stuck with this bimbo for who knows how long. The strange thing was their was something oddly familiar about her but she couldn't place it. 

"You two will have a great time, besides it's not like you can leave the house, I'm sure Mr Wellington will pay you a visit once you've gotten settled " John said as he turned and walked out the door as Mrs Wellington walked in. 

'Great ,now I'm stuck with housewife Barbie' Amy thought as Mrs Wellington walked over to the wall and removed a Tablet from a holder by the door to the living room .

"Before I give you the grand tour let me show you this, all the houses in Stepford are automated Smart houses, you can control everything from this Tablet , you are even connected to all the luxuries that Stepford has to offer , book a massage at the Spa, Done, your husband needs some time at the golf course, Done, enroll your kids in our schools , done, all from the comfort of your own home "she explained 

"Well that's all fine and good but I can't leave the house and I don't have kids and I don't give a crap what my ex husband gets up to, plus I don't plan to stay here longer than I have to so I guess I won't get to enjoy any of the luxuries of Stepford" Amy said in a very sarcastic . She was not in the mood to have to listen to some trophy wife , all she wanted was to sleep and get rid of this headache. 

"Oh but that's simply not true, you can order any of Stepford's many services to be delivered right to your house, groceries , masseuse , even one of our doctors , we're truly a town devoted to your happiness " she said with great enthusiasm. 

"Oh joy" Amy said before wincing as the throbing of her headache got worse . "Is something wrong ?" Mrs Wellington asked . "It's just a headache, are their any painkillers in this house " Amy asked as she pinched her eyes trying to relieve the pain. "Of course , follow me " Mrs Wellington said as she walked passed Amy and up the stairs . Once she had passed Amy it dawned on her why she looked so familiar. 

"Aren't you Joanna Eberhart, the TV producer? " Amy asked . "Oh , I haven't been called that since my first marriage , now my Mrs Mike Wellington " Joanna said smiling cheerful at the sound of her husbands name. "You haven't been mentioned in media since you helped reunite the guy who tried to shot you with his wife, you even apologised to him, what was that all about " Amy said shocked remembering the media sensation almost 7 years ago when Hank Reilly was released from jail and appeared on National television where Joanna apologised to him and gave him 3 million dollars for the harm that was done to him, then his wife Tara came on and begged him to take her back, on her knees saying he was the only man she ever loved, the best lover she ever had and how she was stupid for cheated on him and that she would spend the rest of her life making it up to him. It might have gotten more humiliating but at that point Amy had turned it off . 

"Oh you shouldn't be so harsh to poor Hank, my stupid ideas nearly ruined his marriage and his life , it seemed the least I could do " Joanna said in a humble , apologetic tone

As they made it to the bathroom at the top of the stairs and Joanna removed a bottle of pills from the medicine cabinet and opened it Amy studied her face, Joanna Eberhart had to be at least in her 40s but the woman in front of her looked no older than 25. 

"Now offence but how do you look so young, is it plastic surgery , cause if so that some damage good work?" Amy said . "Oh it's just one of the many secrets of Stepford" she said in a seductive and mysterious tone. 

"Yeah , it bet" Amy said as she swallowed two of the pills. Joanna smiled, it begins .


	4. Chapter 4

John pulled up to the largest house in Stepford on the top of the hill. It was indeed a palace among the mansions of Stepford . It over looked the town, it was Mike's castle and Stepford was his kingdom . As John came to the door he was greeted by a Latino woman in a very sexualised French maid outfit. John was really hoping that maids came with every house . 

"Greetings ,Mr Wellington is expecting you, he's in his study follow me " she said as she lead John into the house . They walked down the hall John took note of the photos that hung on the wall. Family photos , of Joanna, the man he guessed was Mike and two children , a geeky looking boy and a moody looking girl . With each picture he noticed the children got older, however they only seemed to date back to when the children were about 10-12 . Eventually the photos changed, no longer was the teenage girl moody and sullen looking but instead was a blonde cheerleader , smiling happily and joining her mother as they both gazed at their father with absolute adoration.

As they walked through the living room John noticed that the boy from the pictures was sitting on the couch, a young black girl kneeling in front of him her head bobbing up and down above his crouch . He did not acknowledge John but instead just snapped his fingers and said "Carmen, get me a soda and come join Nora" 

"Of course, one moment " she replied with cheerful obedience. She continued to lead John to the study before departing to fulfill her new task . John opened the door to find who he assumed to be Mike sitting at his desk looking at a computer. 

"You must be John , nice to finally meet you , take a seat , can I get Carmen to make you something " he said in a friendly, welcoming voice . John felt quite welcome and thought he and Mike were going to get along well .

"I think she's a little preoccupied " John replied referring to Mike's son . "Ah my son , well stepson technically but I love him like he was my own and boys will be boys " Mike said smiling .

"When your guys first approached me and promised you could save my marriage I was a little skeptical but seeing all this , I have to ask , when does my wife get the Stepford treatment " John asked enthusiastically. 

"I appreciate your honesty and I just want to thank you, with your company's resources we are able to enter phase 3 of project Stepford, now as to your wife's conversion, it's already started , come see for yourself" he said as he turned the screen around to show John .

On the screen was an outline of a woman with Amy's name on it along with stats as well as a counter at the bottom corner that said conversion rate 2% . 

"What does all this mean ?" John asked , Mike's scientist had explained the process to him when they first approached him but he wanted to hear it from Mike himself. 

"In layman's terms it's pretty simply, certain products in your house contain nanites, don't worry now that your wife has been exposed the other products will enter passive mode so that you don't accidentally ingest them , these nanites will start replicating and merging with your wife's cells and reprogramming her brain to fit the ideal Stepford wife specifications, after they have completely converted her you will be able to alter her appearance and personality anyway you wish , however until full conversion , she slowly begin to change into the default Stepford design." Mike explained. 

John returned to his seat and asked "How long will it take ". "A few days, most of our residents prefer to watch the slow change, some prefer to keep the nanites in passive mood just slowly replicating before activating and converting the woman in one go "

"I think I'll go with slow , I want to enjoy this " John said smiling . Mike was smiling too before his attention was turned to the door. The girl from the pictures came in and said "Daddy I was made head of the cheerleading team "

John could see her very sexualised cheerleader outfit as she walked over to Mike , sat on his and proceeded to kiss him in a way that is not appropriate for daughters to kiss their fathers . Mike was enjoying himself before remembering John was there. 

"That's great sweetie, Daddy's just hosting a guest at the moment but if you go upstairs I promise you, me and mommy can celebrate together later " he said as she got off his lap. Her skirt lifted up slightly to reveal her smooth ass cheek and the tattoo on in that said Daddy's little girl. "OK Daddy ,love you " she said as she leave the room .

Before she left Mike said "Honey , wait a second " . She stopped immediately and was as still as a statue. John looked at Mike. "Perhaps a demonstration of what Stepford can do for you and your wife , Sweetheart turn around to face Daddy and our guest " Mike said , his daughter obeyed and turned to face them. 

John finally had a good look at her , her hair was long and blonde with soft curls similar to her mother , she had emerald green eyes and a very gentle face with no flaws on any sort. Her cheerleading outfit consisted of an armless top that did not cover her navel and showed off her impossibly hourglass figure. The top read Stepford Dragons and could barely contain her large breasts. Her skirt was incredibly short and showed off her long , smooth legs that John badly wanted to touch , he knew sleeping with her would send him to jail , he thought it would be worth it 

Mike pulled out what looked like a smartphone and placed his thumb on the screen, the device began to beep. "It's coded to the owner's DNA" Mike explained as he began to press the device . Suddenly his daughters breasts began swell up like a balloon stretching the fabric to the point where it seemed it would rip . Within 30 second her breasts had increased another cup sized and still remained as firm and perky as they had been before, the increase in size did not effective her perfect posture either 

Mike continued to push the device proclaiming "Now I love my daughter just the way she is but variety is the spice of life" . As he said these words her hair suddenly became bright red in colour and her skin turned the colour of milk, light freckles appeared across the bridge of her nose and on her cheeks giving her a cuter appearance. John was amazed by what be saw and could already think of the the changes he would make to Amy.

"This parts my favourite, I'm setting the intensity at 10" Mike said. Before John could ask what he meant the girl answered for him as she began to scream in ecstasy and fell to the ground and began to twist wildly and scream with pure satisfaction "OH DADDY,OH DADDY"

Mike turned to John who was completely in shock and said reassuringly "Don't worry she's my stepdaughter " . John turned to Mike and said "Where do I get me one of those " . Mike smiled, John was going to fit in just fine in Stepford and soon Amy would too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't find the names of Joanna's children so I just made the names up


	5. Chapter 5

"Oh and Stepford is truly a community that cares " Joanna droned on as she and Amy sat on the couch . Amy was only half paying attention to her as it basically could be summed up with the words Stepford is awesome. Amy was getting pissed off having to listen to some bimbo talk endlessly about how great some little WASP-y gated community was and was now actually thankful she couldn't leave the house if Joanna was an example of the people of Stepford. Amy would buy herself some books online and wait out her sentence and get the hell out of town minus one husband and slightly richer .

"Oh and the Stepford academy houses over 300 at risk children and prepares the for....." Joanna before being interrupted by Amy , this had caught her attention. " Wait, what do you mean at risk children ?" Amy asked. 

"Well as you know in recent years the number of fostered children has decreased to almost zero, this is due to the opening of Stepford Academies across the country. The people of Stepford funded and operate a series of Boarding Schools across the country. There each student receives a first class education and those that show exemplary skills in certain fields are given scholarships to great colleges and hired right after them by the many companies controlled by the citizens of Stepford" Joanna explained .

"I remember reading something like that 3 or 4 years ago, how on earth were you able to do that and what happened to the children who aren't geniuses ? " Amy asked. She was mixed on her opinion to this idea. On one hand it provided a lot of help to children who need it , on the other it essentially turns them into produces for these corporations . She felt an uneasy disgust.

"Oh that's all thanks to the hard work of Senator Harmon, he pushed for the Stepford Academies and Congress was more than happy to allow them "Joanna said in as cheery a voice as ever .

"Oh yes, everyone's favourite Gay Senator and presidential hopeful "Amy said in a sarcastic tone that caused no reaction in Joanna who still continued to smile .Amy had no love for Senator Harmon , though he did push for gay rights he was still very conservative and his policies only really benefit the rich and the powerful .

"Oh and my two children attend the Academy just outside of town and have made so many friends " Joanna said starting to brag about her offspring before being interrupted again by Amy.

"Wait you never told me what happened to the students that don't get scholarships "Amy said . "Oh well they are still offered jobs, just more fitting their levels " Joanna said .

"So the needs get all the high paying jobs and everyone else either has to make due or become a janitor or secretary, that about sum it up "Amy said cynically , she was not a fan of unfair treatment, it pissed her off .

"Well it's just logic, I mean would you want someone who didn't have a clue about technology building your phone, or some jock becoming a heart surgeon, our academy only tries to ensure that the best get the opportunity to reach their potential, that's why our school has a greater focus on mental stimulation that physical education" Joanna said .

"What do you mean ?" Amy asked . "Well for starters gym is purely optional, second we don't waste money on sports teams, instead we have teams for Card Games, video games, table top games , trivia and of course Cheerleaders, my Daughter is head cheerleader and is always ready to cheer on her brother at the Magic tournaments " Joanna explained before becoming very still .

She did not move but her breathing became more rapid , her eyes dilated and her skin began to turn more red. Her hands made that slightest movements downwards but she stopped herself . She stood up and proclaimed "I'm sorry but I have to go , my husband requires me , I hope you can get settled into your new home and Welcome to Stepford " .She proceeded to leave the living room and head towards the front door leaving Any alone and confused. What Amy didn't know was that Mike had just pressed the Orgasm command on his wife's Controller meaning she suddenly became very horny and needed to be relieved by her husband .

Just as Amy was relaxing on the couch enjoying the peace and quiet she heard a sound coming from the back door. She went into the kitchen to see what it was. 

She was surprised to see a teenage girl closing the door behind her before turning to face Amy only to have a look of shock on her heavily makeuped face. She had a very goth /punk look with large boots, fish net tights with holes at random places , a leather jacket over her Metallica t-shirt, spiked armbands and a spiked chocker with a white face with multiple piercings on her lips ,nose, ears and eyebrows . Her hair was dyed completely black . "Oh shit! "was all she could say.

"What are you doing in my house " Amy said only realising once she finished her sentence how weird it sounded. This wasn't her house, it was her prison. 

"Wait , you mean they sold this place, Fuck" she said with a tone of surprise and frustration. She suddenly got a look of worry before saying "Look I wasn't trying to steal anything, I just thought this place was empty and I hang out here sometimes , don't call the cops " she pleaded .

"Kid, I think I'd be a bit of a hypocrite for doing that "Amy said and she showed off her ankle monitor . "Cool " the girl said with admiration. "Who are you anyway? " Amy, you asked .

"I'm Ashley but don't call me that , I hate that name, call me Blaze, I live next door " Blaze said "How'd you end up under house arrest " she asked . Amy smiled, it was nice to finally meet someone interesting in Stepford, even if she was a teenager. She invited her into the living room where Amy explained her situation to Blaze over a smoke 

"Damn, that's so unfair, I mean what you did was badass but being stuck in this town for any amount of time, I wouldn't wish that on my worst enemy " Blaze said .

"So why do you hangout here ?" Amy asked. " I don't like it at home , the homeowner gives me the creeps, he's always watching me and looking at me weird, I don't think he has the guts to do anything but still " she explained 

"Is he your dad?" Amy asked concerned. "Nah, never knew my birth parents , I was in the foster system till they sent us all to the Academy, I used to live their till about 6 months ago, I got sent to live with this creep in the town, they told me he was a single man, looking to foster a teenager and next thing I knew I was living with him " Blaze said extinguishing the smoke .

"Couldn't you report him ?"Amy asked. "Like I said , he hasn't done anything and everyone in Stepford is weird , besides I graduate in a few months and then I'm out of this town , I can last that long and if he tries anything, I'll castrate him " Blaze said laughing at the last part.

Amy smiled and said "I like you kid , so if you want you can still hangout here". "You're alright, you know that "Blaze said fist bumping Amy .

While they had been talking Amy had been order books using the house tablet . She had just finished and was placing her order when the order didn't process and it simply read Insufficient funds.

"Fuck " Amy said . Just then they heard a car pull up outside, it was John. She said goodbye to Blaze as she left through the backdoor . John came in proclaiming "Honey , I'm home " 

"I'm not your honey , what do you know about my bank account? " she asked . "I know that it's frozen until your sentence is up "he said 

"WHAT" Amy said shocked "how am I supposed to live without resources " . Amy knew she could always grow food but that would take time and she needed something to occupy her mind.

"Well you can always use money from my bank account but it'll cost you " John said .

"What do you want?" She asked. John ran his finger over the table showing the dust before saying "keep this house clean and tidy and take care of any chores I need done " 

"I'm not your fucking maid" Amy said in a nasty tone. "Do you want the money or not? " John asked calmly .

"Fine "Amy agreed begrudgingly . It was only for a few months and it would help kill time .

"Well I'm going to go unpack, as per our agreement we'll have separate bedrooms . I shall take the master bedroom and you may have you can have your pick of any of the others " he said as he ran up stairs to claim his bedroom 

"Hey wait..."Amy started to argue but found herself to tired and in too much pain from her headache to continue and decided that she would follow John upstairs, find the furthest bedroom from his and have an early night. Tomorrow would begin the first day of the rest of her life


	6. Chapter 6

As Amy slept that night she began to dream of a tiger , hunting in the jungle as it stalks it's prey. It was a powerful and mighty beast with sharp claws , well defined muscles and a sharp instinct that drove it forward as it moved with purpose . Amy felt a connection to the majestic predator, it's power and ferocity resonated with her as she felt that she and the tiger were kindred spirits .

As Amy slept little did she know that her husband John stood at the open doorway looking in on his wife as she lay peacefully asleep. He smiled to himself as he thought of how in just little while she would be his again . She would be his perfect obedient wife, she would cook for him, clean for him , please him in everyway he could imagine and he would take full advantage of this and best of all she would love every minute of it and would spend every second of her life as his loving devoted slave . She would bare his children and raise them as the perfect mother and she would never question him or get mad at anything he does , even if he sleeps with other women(which he fully intended to do , he deserved it after all considering all the pain she caused him, besides every man in Stepford has a few extra women). The thought of this made him smile, soon life would be perfect.

His phone vibrated in his pants pocket to indicate he had just received a text. He took out his phone to read it. It was from the boys in the labs. It read "They're almost finished ". He forwarded the text to Mike as he jumped for joy and the inside and proceeded to go to bed . Before going he checked his phone for his new Stepford Wife app. He found that he could increase Amy's state of arousal. "This is going to be fun " he whispered to himself as he increased it to by 150%. 

 

Mike lay in bed by his sleeping wife and stepdaughter. Their warm naked skin against his was very pleasant as was their smell. All Stepford wives are altered so that they smell like flowers (although this can be changed depending on their husband whim) . He heard his phone buzz as he got up to answer it not worrying about waking up his bed mates as they would not awaken unless activated. As he read the text he smiled, phase 3 of project Stepford was almost complete.

Mike stood by the window looking down at the town that he had created, soon it would become the capital of a new world . The thought of it made him hard . He decided to celebrated by activating his wife. Joanna got out of bed and wrapped her arms around him from behind as her massive breasts pushed up against his back 

"What are you thinking about my King "she said as she nibbled on his neck . "I feel like celebrating , do you mind taking care of this" Mike replied indicating his erect Penis. "It's my pleasure Master and more importantly yours " Joanna said as she got on her knees and proceeded to devour Mike's cock with her warm, welcoming mouth.

Mike relaxed as he looked down at her. He had wanted her from the first day he saw her. She had been the most defiant of all the wives who had come to Stepford and Mike knew she would have been the most beautiful and most satisfying to convert. He was quite envious when he thought that Walter had converted her . He had grown tired of Claire and wanted someone new, someone better.

As it turned out Fate was on his side as he got his wish on the night of the town ball. Joanna had danced with him that night without Walter anywhere to be seen. This was quite odd and it aroused Mike's suspicions. Walter and Joanna had concocted a plan to destroy Stepford and it hinded on Joanna distracting Mike while Walter deactivated the Wives programming. Mike might has been willing to just live out his fantasy with Joanna but it was how strongly she was coming on to him that tipped him off to their plan. All Stepford wives are programmed to be completely fateful to their husbands, it seemed to make sense since many of them had affair before coming to Stepford 

In any case while Joanna continued to seduce Mike , he had secretly alerted security and within 5 minutes Walter , Joanna and Claire were all in his office 

"So , you thought you could stop Stepford " Mike said "You need to do a lot better than that . Joanna and Walter tried to speak but their mouthes were covered by the guards and instead only noise could be heard .

"Well time to decide what is to be done about you two , Walter you're going to die , Joanna, you'll be converted to my new wife , cause I'm about to show you what would have happened had you succeeded " Mike said as he took out Claire remote and kissed his wife goodbye .

"I love you Babe but it's time I move on ,you understand right" Mike asked . "Of course, I love you too" Claire replied . Mike deactivated the Stepford wives programming from her remote and she dropped dead . Mike wasn't stupid, he made sure the process wasn't reversible. 

Walter looked on in horror as he was dragged away. Joanna had no expression on her face as Mike took out the syringe containing Nanites. Joanna would be the first of the second generation of Stepford wives and Mike's new wife . She didn't resist as Mike injected her nor did she try to escape as the nanites and Mike went to work. The two of them just sat their quietly while the more potent nanites converted her within an hour. Mike wondered if the reason she didn't resist was because she knew it was pointless or that deep down she wanted to be a Stepford Wife and more specifically Mike's Stepford Wife. If after months of pretending to be one she wanted to be one for real. Maybe that's why she made it so obvious she was trying to distract Mike .

Within the hour Mike went back to the party to deliver the tragic new. Walter had tried to destroy Stepford and in the process had killed Mike's beloved wife Claire . He would later be found dead in an abandoned building from a heroin overdose with child porn on his person . His family had completely disowned him and Mike was free to take his new place as husband to Joanna and father to Emily and Walter Jr (who would quickly change his name to Michael)

Michael took quickly to his new father and saw him as a true role model. Emily on the other hand remained a rebel until the day she turned 18 and was converted into a Stepford mistress for Mike . In the months that followed Mike life was perfect, he had a loving wife, a dutiful daughter , a son and worthy heir , a town that he was proud to call his kingdom and after years of research the 3rd generation of Stepford wife was nearly complete. Stepford Wives grown from scratch


	7. Chapter 7

Amy awoke the next morning feeling strange .For starters her bra felt a lot tighter while her bottoms felt a lot looser . Secondly and more importantly she felt horny. If she were a man she'd have blue balls and she wanted some relief. She instinctively got out of bed to go to John and see if he would take of her before realising what she was doing. 

She had to admit despite her hatred of him he was great in bed .Still she decided to take care of herself . She slipped her fingers into her warm wet pussy and proceeded to stroke her clit. She almost screamed with pleasure as waves of euphoria radiated from her nethers. She had never experienced sexual pleasure like this before and she was loving it. As the build up of pleasure grew images of her sucking John dick began to form in her mind and added to her enjoyment . Normally the idea of a blowjob would disgust her but as she climaxed the very idea of being disgusted by a blowjob seemed to fade away . 

Now that her head was clearer she noticed that she seemed to have less public hair than before , it was still their but it was a lot thinner. She decided not to worry about it and instead headed for the bathroom for a shower.

As she stripped naked for the shower she noticed her body in the mirror . No doubt about it her breast were noticeably bigger and her waist was smaller . Her previously flabby belly was now a lot flatter and her arms and legs were thinner . Her skin was now a lot clearer and all the blismishes and pimples she has had were gone . She rubbed her arms and they felt a lot softer and even hairless , like a newborns skin . Even her hair looked different , it was a lighter shade of brown instead of its usual dark brown .

"OK this is weird" she said to herself and considered calling a doctor about it. 'It's just the country air' she thought. Well it sounded like her thought but she didn't think it, it almost came out of nowhere. 'Country air doesn't cause this, I'm calling a doctor 'she thought . Suddenly her head began to throb with pain uncontrollably like it was being knawed at by an animal. She opened the medicine cabinet and took two painkillers . Her headache subsided and she decided to call a doctor to see her later today .

She hopped into the shower and returned to her room to get dressed . She opened the closet and found it was full of dresses , summer dress like the ones worn by the women of Stepford yesterday . She was not a dress type of girl and search the entire room for something more fitting. Finding nothing she accepted that she'd have to make due with them for the time being . She choose one with a flowery pattern on it. It was very tight and barely fitted her .

She proceed downstairs to the kitchen and began to make herself a breakfast of pancakes. While she was making them she seemed to be lost in process and found herself enjoying making them . It was only when she finished that she realised that she had made too many. "I'll never eat all this " she said . 

As if he knew what was happening Jack appeared through the door and said "Babe you shouldn't have" . "I'm not your babe and I didn't make these for you but if you want some it's better than letting them go to waste " she said. The two sat down at the table for breakfast . Amy found that she was not as hungry as she originally thought and so only ate a few, John on the otherhand helped himself to a generous amount.

"Where are my clothes?" Amy asked . "Mix up with the movers , they'll be here a few days , but as you noticed I took the liberty of getting you some temporary ones, sorry if they're a little tight , I was going by the size you were when we were married" he replied 

" I was never this skinny but thank you though" Amy said wanting to make a snarky comment but decided against it, even if they were things she'd never wear and too small John did try to do something nice for her and she shouldn't be ungrateful. 

He can be nice when he wants to be and he was very handsome Amy thought as she found herself staring at him as they ate . She didn't seem as disgusted by him as she was yesterday. If she didn't know what he did for a living she might of mistaken him for the idealistic college graduate she married. 

When John was finished he stood up and wiped his mouth and said " This was delicious babe , I'm a little sad I won't see you again until lunch tomorrow but hey maybe we can have something to eat then " he said as he got up and prepared to leave. 

"What about the money you promised me" Amy asked . "Like I said keep the house clean and you can have all the money you want, I'll see how it is tomorrow and if it up to scratch you can have some money, anyway I got to go" John said as he headed out the door before Amy could reply .

As Amy sat in the kitchen she thought to herself that the idea of cleaning the house for John didn't appeal to her but at the same time she had nothing else to do. Her Internet activity was most likely monitored so she couldn't look up what happened to her friends , she didn't feel up to watching TV and she had no books to read . 

Finally she gave up and decided to start cleaning starting with the dishes. As she was washing and cleaning them she heard a voice come from outside 

She lifted her eyes and looked to the neighbours house. She could see Blaze walking out of it in a hurry . A skinny geeky looking man came out of the door and called after her "Don't you have a kiss goodbye for Daddy?" . 'Fucking creep 'Amy thought and felt a great sense of pride as she saw Blaze give him the finger as she walked off throwing the hood of her black hoodie over her head. The man turned to go inside but stopped to look at Amy. She ignored him and returned to her work.

As the day went by Amy found herself enjoying cleaning the house , it was actually a lot more enjoyable than she had originally thought it would be . Not only that but she found herself thinking of John and what he would think when he got home and she found herself becoming wet at the thought that he would approve of the good job she did of cleaning the house. Maybe he'd even like it if I cooked him something for lunch . Amy was shocked at the idea that she was becoming turned on at the thought of pleasing John. 

After a few hours of house cleaning (with the occasional break to masterbate, Amy couldn't believe how horny she was today ) Amy heard a voice from outside say "Hi Daddy" 

Amy left the house and turned to face her neighbours house . There she saw a young girl kissing her creepy neighbour on the lips in a very sensual manner. When the two broke apart and Amy recognised the girl she had only one word "Blaze!!!" 

Blaze turned to face her and walk towards her. Gone were her piercings and dyed hair and hoodie. Instead she had blonde hair and Ruby red lips and was now wearing one of the very sexualised school girl outfits she saw yesterday . She did have one piercing left, her bellybutton was pierced with a jewel that looked like something a bellydancer would have. 

"Oh please don't call me by that silly nickname, it's just Ashley, Daddy prefers it " she said smiling and speaking in the same breathy voice that Mrs Welllington spoke with 

"What happened to you ?" was all the shocked Amy could ask . "Isn't it wonderful , i got a makeover at school ,it's so much fun , the girls are so nice, anyway I have to go, I'm helping Daddy reorganise some of the rooms " Ashley said before running happily to her stepfather leaving Amy in shock. 

Amy proceed to go in doors and head straight to the phone. She was tempted to call the police but realised that she really had no crime to report a day she didn't want to get in anymore trouble so instead called John at his office. 

"Hello" a cheerful voice on the other end answered which Amy recognised as Doris, John secretary . "Doris it's Amy could you put John on for me " Amy asked. She always liked Doris, her cheerful nature and short plump body always reminded her of a young Mrs Claus. 

"He's just in his office , I'll go get him" Doris said .As Amy was on the line waiting she thought what she would say to John, the neighbour girl got a makeover and now is very affectionate with her stepfather , it was weird and creepy but it was not criminal and she was worried she might be wasting John's time. 

After 15 minutes of waiting a new voice spoke on the phone, a breathy voice that said "How can I help you Mrs Harris? " . Is this Doris? Amy asked . "Doris had to go home sick , I'm her replacement Vixen "she replied 

"Is John there ?" Amy asked . " I'm afraid Mr Harris is very busy at the moment and can't come to the phone , do you want him to call back later ?" Vixen asked . "No its fine, I shouldn't have bothered him " Amy replied defeated . She sat on the couch feeling tired and another headache coming along . She took two more painkillers and went to bed thinking 'Things will be better when John gets back tomorrow '


	8. Chapter 8

Amy went to bed that night trying her hardiest to resist the urge to masterbate . She couldn't help it, she was so horny but all she could think about was John and that made her both incredibly aroused and disturbed . She wondered how she would react to seeing him tomorrow. That night she dreamt of the same tiger as the previous night. Only now it was smaller , weaker more vulnerable looking . It couldn't survive on its own and Amy know this . Thankfully a figure approached the tiger and tended to it. Amy could not see the figure but she felt a sense of familiarity with it .

 

_Several hours earlier_

 

Doris arrived for work on time as always that morning and sat down at her desk and looked at the photo of her parents like she did every morning.  They passed as in a car crash 3 years ago and Doris missed them every day. With no boyfriend or girlfriend or any family she focused entirely on her work partially so she wouldn't have to face her own loneliness and partially because she found her boss incredibly attractive.  

 

In the 10 years she had worked for John she had been crushing on him for all of them . However she knew that he would never return her feeling , not just because she was short and round not popular with the guys but also because he was still carrying a torch for his ex wife. He still wore the ring and all,  now that was commitment Doris thought and wondered what sort of idiot would ever divorce someone like John. Why that very morning when she arrived to work she found a box of chocolates on her desk with  a card that read "To the world's best secretary "

 

The day went by very quiet with John rarely leaving his office . He had told her he would be taking calls all day and was not to be disturbed. This didn't bother Doris as it meant her workload would not increase. However later in the day she receives a call from an unknown number . 

"Hello" Doris said in her cheerful voice. Doris recognised the voice on the  other end as Amy , John ex wife . She wanted to speak to John. Doris decided that despite his earlier request for solitude he would accept a phone call from his Ex wife and so went to get him In his office . As she reached for the knob she felt a queasy feeling in her stomach.  She took a deep breath and proceeded to enter John's office . 

To her surprise the office was empty.  Strange she had not seen John leave his office all day and their was no other way to leave the office besides the front door . She walked towards his desk to see if their were any chance, clues to where he went . As she got to the desk she noticed what appeared to be an opening underneath the desk .

Her curiosity got the better of her and she bend under the desk and proceeded down the trapdoor. It lead to a spiralling staircase that went down very deep,  at least a story below the building. She eventually arrived at a door that had light emanating from the crack beneath it . She pushed on the door and it opened and the contents of the room caused Doris's jaw to drop 

The room was full of large glowing tubes inside of which were people, mostly women but their were some men mixed in. They were all completely naked, incredibly attractive and not a single one looked like they could be older than 25 . They came in every race imaginable but their body shapes did not offer as much variety , they all had the body of a Barbie or a Ken doll. It filled Doris with equal parts shock, attraction and self consciousness. However it did distract her from the stomach pains the had been bothering her. 

As she moved to get a closer look at the tubes she heard a voice from behind her say "Doris, what are you doing down here". She nearly jumped out of her skin and turned around to see her boss John Harris looking right at her.

"Your wife....phone....what is this, what are they? " she tripped over her own words . John smiled and said "Is that so, come with me , I want to show you something " . He gestured her to follow him which she did as he lead her between the tubes . Doris stopped for a second to stare at one of the tubs which seemed to contain a cat girl. John tugged at her to get her attention and urged her to follow him 

" She's for one of our more stranger clients "he said. "I'm sorry, clients,  what is this, what's going on?"Doris ask now equal parts terrified and curious. 

"This my dear Doris is the future , let me tell you a story , a story about a little town called Stepford where 10 years ago the husbands who were all technical geniuses,  got together and decided to use their knowledge of tech to improve their wives, to make them more attractive,  agreeable,  to really customise them to their desires, so they could finally have their ideal spouse , it was a mixed bag, it worked but the technology wasn't perfect,  it malfunctioned and glitched from time to time. It wasn't until 2 years later when they perfected the stage 2 of what was now being called Project Stepford,  nanites,  injected or consumed directly into the target they were more efficient and produced better wives than before. The previous generation was labelled obsolete and was weaned out slowly and replaced by younger, more attractive and overly superior wives, then 2 years ago the men of Stepford contacted me with an idea, growing Stepford wives and husbands from scratch, no more nanites,  no more need to modify their brain and bodies to meet the desires of their husbands but instead have one that's already made completely to your specifications, heck if you're wondering why some of them look familiar it's because we used the DNA of celebrities to help create some of them  " with that  John stopped in front of a tube containing a red headed woman with the body of a super model , with milk white skin, an hourglass figure and breasts the size of watermelons that seemed to defy gravity by how they didn't sag .

John turned to face Doris and said " I'm glad I got to see you one last time Doris,  I'd like to introduce you to Vixen, she's your replacement ". As he said this he pushed a button and the tube began to drain and open as Vixen opened her eyes and stepped out. 

"My what !" was all Doris could say before the sharp pain in her stomach got so intense that she fell over clutching her stomach in agony .

"How may I serve you Master?" Vixen asked in a breathy voice ignoring Doris's pain and focusing instead on John. "Go take care of that phone call from my wife, I need a moment alone with Doris" . As Vixen turned and left John gave her a playful yet hard smack on the ass that caused her to giggle like a bimbo 

John knelt down besides Doris and said " Yeah sorry about this , it's nothing personal it's just Vixen got all your stills and more and look at her , even you would pick her over you any day of the week,  by the way did you like chocolates.  Doris tried to speak but not only could she not she was finding it difficult to breath and disturbed began to fade with her last thought being "At least I'll see my parents again "

John felt some sorrow for what he had done but mostly he felt excitement,  he was like a kid a christmas,  he want to break in his new toy,  he ran up the stairs,  eager to give Vixen a try . He would make sure that Doris body was disposed off . 

He climbed through the trapdoor to find Vixen kneeling in front of his chair with her legs open revealing her smooth,  hairless sex. He sat in front of her and asked "How's my wife? " 

"She seems to be fine,  she hung up before I could find out why she called " Vixen said as she opened his belt and unzipped his pants . "It doesn't matter,  in a few days nothing she currently think will matter " John said 

"May I pleasure you now Sir " Vixen asked like a good slave.  " I don't know,  I am a married man after all " John said holding up his hand to show off his wedding ring

" I can fix that" Vixen said as her ruby lips slipped over John's ring finger and he felt a slight tug as they moved off his finger . Vixen then stuck out her tongue to reveal John's wedding ring on it. She then closed her mouth and swallowed,  opening again to show that the ring was indeed gone . 

" Good girl " John said as he patted her head and guided it down  to his crotch where her lips begin to consume his Penistone as they had just done to his finger . As John begin to become lost in pleasure one thought entered his head ' if this is as good as Vixen is , I can't wait to try out Amy'

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that the views and opinions expressed in this story do not reflect those of the author , this is merely a piece of fiction and should be seen as that


End file.
